Elegido
by ZAHAKI
Summary: Ser el elegido no significa ser el protagonista. Este fic participa en el reto temático "Los malos" del foro "Marca favorito para Slash"


Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre "Los malos" del foro Marca favorito para Slash.

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy IX y sus personajes son propiedad de Square Enix. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y redacción de la misma.

* * *

><p><strong>Elegido<strong>

**By Zahaki**

Había visto la vida como el escenario de un espectáculo protagonizado por él. No era algo de lo que pudieran culparle cuando siempre había tenido un talento innato para llevar a cabo sus misiones y es que no hacía falta ser muy observador para percibir la notoria diferencia con respecto a los de su raza.

¿Quién más que él para ser el protagonista de una obra?

Era evidente que sus acciones y capacidades compensaban con creces los objetivos para los cuales fue creado, motivo que tan sólo aseguraba su posición como el Genoma Elegido. No obstante, la vanagloria de sus hazañas no le permitió vislumbrar que su obra terminaría siendo una mera tragedia.

Durante una vida entera, había visto el telón subir y bajar las veces necesarias como para entender que su destino estaba ligado a la soledad. Numerosos espectáculos hubo contemplado en su periplo y llegado al punto de la traición y la amenaza de la pérdida de su puesto, decidió comenzar a escribir su propia obra, orgulloso de interpretarla con la elegancia de su ser.

Sólo alguien tan perfecto y noble podía ser la estrella.

Era un protagonista que se apoderaría del papel de regidor y llevaría a cabo el juicio sobre Gaia, la tragedia que sellaría su unión con el mundo que no le reconoció como el ser _perfecto._ Recordarían con dolor las proezas del actor que se codeó con la nobleza y en cuyas manos bailaron como bufones a lo largo y ancho de los continentes.

Su corta vida pasó ante sus ojos neblinosos de cansancio a medida que las gotas perennes mitigaban en su piel, humedeciéndola y entonces supo que su obra no era digna de portar el majestuoso título de «Tragedia».

Se había imaginado que conforme a sus acciones contra Gaia y Terra sería enjuiciado al abandono en las profundidades de las raíces del Árbol Lifa, pero pese a su guión y a su caótico desenlace el verdadero protagonista estaba allí sirviéndole de acopio. Parpadeó un instante, dándose un minuto de reflexión mientras su piel recibía gustosa el aleteo de los dedos de Zidane y apartaba los cabellos ensangrentados de su rostro. Por instinto, había ladeado la cabeza buscando un poco del calor de las manos del menor y sonrió, aunque no estuvo del todo seguro si sus facciones aún tenían la flexibilidad necesaria para denotarlo.

Las obras le satisfacían, por supuesto. El desarrollo de los actores bailando en el escenario de sus manos fue su más ferviente pasatiempo y el triste desenlace era su mayor clímax.

Entre las divagaciones en las que se perdía su consciencia desde el pasado al presente, volvió entonces a enfocar el rostro del rubio. Sus labios se movían, mas él no estaba seguro de si su razón no estaba lo suficientemente desquebrajada como para poner las palabras que él siempre había querido escuchar. Inundado por sus propios deseos, no quería ahogar la miseria de su fracaso en la súplica del muchacho que nació para ser su reemplazo.

Era ridículo.

Zidane también era un actor y él, como su igual, no podía entenderle. ¿Por qué el héroe le pedía al villano que se quedara junto a él? No podía, al rubio le tocaba brillar mientras que a él le correspondía sumirse en la oscuridad en cuanto abandonara gloriosamente el escenario.

—No vayas a dormirte, ¿eh? —le escuchó decir.

—Tu voz no me da semejante privilegio, pequeño chimpancé.

Las piernas del menor de los genomas sustituyó a su tupida almohada de plumas de ganso, pero eso no impidió que el alivio lamiera su cuello como un elixir, obligándole a relajarse. Sentía los dedos de Zidane juguetear con las pocas hebras que escapaban desordenadas del resto de su cabello, permitiéndole a sus ojos la visibilidad suficiente para observar el pequeño trozo de cielo entre las numerosas raíces entrelazadas en complicados nudos del Árbol Lifa, ambas lunas empezaban dejarse ver y cayó en cuenta de que las horas se habían deslizado sin que se percatara de ello. El tiempo comenzaba a perder su valor.

Sus extremidades lánguidas caían a sus costados y reparó en que su cuerpo cada vez respondía menos a sus demandas. El frío se extendió por su piel y advirtiendo el hecho de que el final de su presentación se acercaba, sonrió con ironía al comparar fugazmente la expectativa que había tenido con el resultado de sus esfuerzos.

Desvió de nuevo su atención a los ojos malva del rubio que aún seguía con una mirada nostálgica y suplicante clavada en su rostro. Había vivido bajo sus designios y aunque el desenlace de su presentación no era lo que esperaba, al menos sentía la satisfacción borbotear en su interior. Con esfuerzo, pasó sus alargadas uñas por el rostro de Zidane, delineando desde su pómulo hasta su barbilla antes de que su brazo se negara a seguirle respondiendo y cayera a su lado con pesadez. El azul de los ojos del ladronzuelo se perdió con la oscuridad de la noche o tal vez era el inminente final, la salida de las luces y el cierre del telón lo que no le permitía ver ese brillo flagrante que nunca pudo olvidar ni con el paso de los años.

Y así era como el espectáculo de su vida cerraba con elegantes cortinas de seda dorada; y aunque no fue el elegido para representar esa obra, al menos fue el elegido que le dio su papel al verdadero protagonista.

Después de todo, toda historia necesita un antagonista y él por voluntad propia, decidió serlo.

* * *

><p>Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Hace mucho quería hacer un monólogo de Kuja en el contexto de sus últimos momentos (o lo que así se interpreta del final del juego) y este reto me dio la oportunidad de hacerlo.<p>

Hasta pronto.


End file.
